its always been you
by Ghostly.goth
Summary: Pacifica northwest has gone years without seeing the pines twins but now they've moved to town and are finishing school locally things get interesting. especially now that they are older and a lot more attractive. Dipcifica. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a daydream away

Pacifica Northwest worked her last day of winter break,a monday. Waiting tables, running food and cleaning up.

Sure she still had money but she preferred working for her extra things. She knew from her parents that pushing others down would get her nowhere. Lazy susan was basically her family and worked around her full time schedule at school.

After her shift at the diner she went to her parents house. Not her home thiers. Sure they lost the mansion but, Preston Northwest was a very resourceful man, he had gotten them into a smaller mansion that still had to many rooms for three people. Though a good number of the servants occupied the west wing.

Framed on the table was a photo of them all for falls magazine talking about them rising back in status.

Pacifica went to her room, kicked off her mary jane shoes and flung herself onto the four poster bed. She was prepared for school tomorrow but knew it would come with the fair amount of fake smiles and over the top fake interest in others.

Showering and getting ready for bed pacifica quickly fell asleep.

Pacifica walked down the halls of Gravity Falls high, Emma Sue and Tiffany at either side of her. Pacifica was the definition of teenage perfection here. she had to be, Northwests were always the best. She had on a lilac cold shoulder sweater, dark grey leggings and brown ankle boots to survive the snow outside. Her long blond hair was twisted into a side braid that was at her right hip, finished with lilac eyeshadow, mascara on her long lashes and pink lipgloss.

Though it looked effortless everything was made to show of her nice curves, she was short but blessed with hips and a fair sized chest. Her mother and father approved her outfit every day before she left to school.

"So i heard the new kid was dreamy," Emma Sue giggled. "Tall, glasses and tattoos, i'll take one now."

"I heard he's an AP kid Em," Tiffany joined her. "If that's the case Paz here will see him first and he'll be a goner for sure."

"Too bad we aren't that smart," Emma Sue smiled sadly sighing. "I was hoping to get a new boyfriend this year."

"I'm sure you will em," Pacifica interjected. "I'll tell you the situation if i catch him, for now Lit starts soon and you know how Mr. Wenner is when i'm late."

Pacifica smiled at them sashaying away from her so called friends. She knew they latched onto her for her name but they were at least nice enough.

Waking to her class she saw her Ex-boyfriend Jackson Rivers. He was beautiful with wavy blond hair and large brown eyes total ross lynch look alike. But her lacked in the brain department.

"Babe when are you gonna answer my snapchats, i've been on read for weeks." he started walking next to her knowing she wouldn't stop.

"Lock Jackson you are the one who cheated, so i dumped you. We are over manning calls,text,snaps, and DM's will be ignored now if you'll excuse me i have class." she walked through the door.

Last semester of this place pacifica you can do this, repeatedly chanted in her head. She put her vacation essay into the homework bin and immediately began reading the two chapters on the board. Fifteen minutes after the bell rang the door opened.

"You are," wenner said tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Mason." pacifica didn't look up. "Just transferred over from california."

"Very well, mason you may sit next to Victoria in the back." she felt the rush on him making it to the seat behind her.

"Vic." the girl was shy pretty in a twilight reject kinda way, if edgy on purpose and dracula

had a love child it would be her.

"Mason, but everyone calls me Dipper." pacificas head jerked up. "Dipper Pines."

Pacifica quickly pulled out her notebook and scribbled _wait outside by the door pines. _Then putting it onto his desk.

She heard the quick mumble of confusion before page turning again.

When the bell rang she noticed how he was in front of her. He had at least a foot on her, a nice butt and converse definitely Dipper.

He quickly turned to wait by the door. She smiled what a nice dork. She finally got a good look. Effortless messy hair brown eyes framed by squared glasses a red flannel left to reveal a white shirt rolled up to frame the slight muscle of his arms.

He caught me staring. "Northwest?"

"Dipper you came back!" she went and hugged him, at first could feel him go limp then return it. "Where the hell have you been?"

"To think this could have been a sweet reunion." he rolled his eyes. "Ford and stan were away no point in coming back."

"I only knew you were okay through mabel's instagram." she shook her head. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Mystery shack say four." he tilted his head and scrunched his nose sweetly.

"I have practice so make it five thirty and were golden." she smiled as blue met brown. "I can catch you up on AP courses."

"I'll take you up on that you guys have different standards than california." he nodded. "Well i have anatomy next so see you tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Emma Sue and Tiffany watched from a distance waiting for pacifica to join them for her free period. "Was that him?" Emma Sue bounced, she had english three right now but it was near the library and theater so she joined them.

"He used to visit Gravity Falls he's an old friend." pacifica bit her bottom lip.

"Oh pooh," Emma pouted. "He might already be head over heels for you, he was cute too."

"Honestly em, by the blush on Paz's face id say its the other way around." tiffany giggled.

"Shut up," she bit out.

After cheer practice pacifica went to the dinner. "Can i get a cherry pie susan?"

"I just got a fresh one sweetie you can take it if you'd like." the older woman smiled at her.

"You are the best, i'll be in for my shift tomorrow." she took the boxed pie and walked out.

The drive to the mystery shack was uneventful. When she got there mabel opened the door. The girl was tall with a curvy body. One thing pacifica did know was that the pines twins were gorgeous. But she knew mabel was, her instagram was fairly popular.

"Pacifica?" she looked confused, then smacked her head. "You must be why dip showered earlier.

"Shut up mabes." Dipper walked in in a dark v-necked shirt. They weren't kidding were mabel's tattoo was a shooting star on her shoulder dipper had a half sleeve going on. And imagining him so bare that only the ink was on his skin flashed through her mind.

"So am i allowed in or…" she drawed out.

"Right come in" he stepped to the side.

"Oh tell the old men that i brought a fresh cherry pie." she added. "Straight from the dinner."

"Dipper let Blondie in," Stan called from the chair. "I think she deserves it."

Pacifica laughed, "Hi stan, haven't seen you around greasy's lately, been feeling okay?" Dipper watched as she bounced into the shack, going to the kitchen. "Dip, plates?"

He helped her put the slices onto plates. "Ford blondie brought your favorite." they could hear stan yelling as the obviously healthier older man made his way through the mystery shack entrance.

"Pacifica, my favorite waitress." he nodded at her.

"Sorry to cut this short but Paz and I have some homework to do. Were going to the kitchen." Dipper led her back to the small table were his copy of a doll's house open to the first few chapters.

She pulled out her own copy. "So you need to have the essay done for Frankenstein on top of this books homework."

"Actually no, i was lucky enough that frankenstein was part of my other schools homework, so i'm going to wait about a week then turn my essay in from that." he shrugged. "But, the way you guys do weekly homework is different so if you can help me with that we'll be fine."

Pacifica nodded as they quickly got to work. Hours passed it got dark out. "Shit its almost eleven-thirty," she cried. "My parents are actually home, i've got to go."

"You can stay with us, borrow pjs. Stay in mabels room." Dipper pushed his glasses up his nose.

They can briefly hear sleepover screamed from up stairs.

"I cant the'll track me down. See you in class tomorrow." she walked o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new perspective

His over his november break Dipper had gotten a lengthy email from Ford it talked about stans faining health and how he was trying to care for him but still didn't exist to the outside world. That night he got mabel in on his plan.

He got all the information they would need to transfer, called Ford, then went to their parents with a plan. Knowing the kids attachment to the old man they didnrt take to much convincing. Soon enough it was just a video conference with principal snell and they were set to start school right after winter break.

So here he is in his car with Mabel repeatedly chanting "School! School! School!"

"Mades I get it, i'm the on driving i know where we're going." he lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sure he wanted to be here for Stan but big changed more often than not brought up his anxiety. Mabel laughed and went through her phone.

They walked down the halls as the bell rang. "Bye bro bro, I gots my government class." Dipper sighed and found his way to AP lit, "you are."

His teacher Mr. Wenner the paper said. "Mason" the teacher nodded and looked at the file he obviously never checked. "I just transferred from california."

The teacher tapped his fingers as he looked through the file, "very well Mason, you may sit next to victoria in the back."

A tiny girl with dark hair looked up and waved. As he sat next to her she put her hand out. "Vic."

"Mason, but everyone calls me Dipper, Dipper Pines." he noticed the bounce of pretty blond hain jerk upwards.

A few minutes into doing his work sheet in frankenstein he felt paper hit his head. _Wait by the door pines. _

He spent the next thirty minutes questioning who it could be. As soon as the bell rang he went outside the door. Looking around he caught sapphire orbs looking him over.

"Northwest?" her eyes lit up almost as though she didn't believe it.

"Dipper! You came back!" she smiled and hugged him, he was shocked then suddenly his arms wrapped around her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"To think this could have been a sweet reunion," he laughed rubbing his neck. "Ford and stan were away, no point in coming back."

"I only knew you were okay through mabels instagram," she shook her head as though it would hide the concern in her eyes. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Mystery Shack, say four." he watched as she bit her lip then nodded.

"I have practice so make it five thirty and were golden. I catch you up on ap courses."

He rambled on about his classes then she stopped him with a warm smile and a promise to stop by.

Diaper went through the same routine of introduction all the way till his time to go back at the mystery shack. He showered and got dressed spent some time messing with is hair and then decided to start his homework. Then pacifica got there and helped him.

.

.

.

When Pacifica left mabel ran down talking his ear off about how cute they would be. To which his best response is it's just paz.

He went to his room, he took the attic and mabel took the staff room. He went to the bathroom, pulling on sweats and discarding his shirt. He looked at his tatoo he and mabel got one on their seventeenth birthday, Dipper never stopped, things from ford book snaked around the top of his left arm. If he looked closely he could see scars from his adventures through the years his tattoo artist back home always made up a crazy reason he had them, he didn't know how on the mark he was.

He sighed getting into his now too small bed. Closing his eyes knowing the rest of this year would be a challenge.

HI its ally, sorry this was short life is insane, will update soon


End file.
